


On the Banks of the Nimrodel

by FoxRafer



Series: Trick or Treat 2009 [12]
Category: Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-12
Updated: 2010-11-12
Packaged: 2017-10-30 04:57:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/327997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>2009 Halloween treat for <a href="http://j-dav.livejournal.com/"><b>j_dav</b></a>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	On the Banks of the Nimrodel

**Author's Note:**

> 2009 Halloween treat for [**j_dav**](http://j-dav.livejournal.com/).

Only the constant chatter and bubbling of the river brought Boromir any peace. Despite Aragorn's assurances, he knew these woods heralded peril. It was not past stories of the elves or this place that concerned him but an ever-present feeling of jeopardy that plagued his mind. He believed he'd rather face a million orcs than see the cause of his disquiet.

Already his council had not been heeded and now Gandalf had fallen. It angered him that his judgment and experience were held in such low regard, that his opinions seemed so easily dismissed. And now they walked blindly toward a danger he could not easily articulate, but one he was certain of all the same.

Boromir moved to bring all the hobbits into view. Now was the time to assert his wisdom and strength, to show Frodo and his friends the honor in men and the great need of his people. There was still time to correct their path, to redirect their steps from the folly of destruction to the one true and noble purpose: using the ring to defend all the lands of Middle-earth. But first he must see them through the jeopardy he knew lay before them in these woods. Now more than ever he felt the need to protect them from Aragorn's foolish faith and ill-conceived decisions.


End file.
